Bitter
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Ashley learns that some things just might leave a bitter taste in your mouth. An AshleyXSaddler pairing. M for a reason.


**Bitter **

**Disclaimer:** This was a really odd idea I got from playing the game at the end. My boyfriend and I made a crack about a certain bit of dialogue in the game and I ended up coming up with this little smut pairing. Nothing I usually do, but I thought I'd put it down for the hell of it. There is some dialogue from the game, which I do not own. Ehhh, thought I'd try a simple pairing out on a one chapter deal. Well, this is an odd one at best, so sorry if it's not likeable. I see WAAAYYY too many pairings of Leon and Ashley anyhoo. As I said before, it's okay if you do not like this pairing.

_"Anger ventilated often hurries toward forgiveness; and concealed often hardens into revenge."_

Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton

_"Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him."_

Louis L'Armour

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_Europe_

_"I'll never forget it. It was the year when these grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella. The virus broke out in a near by mountain community, Raccoon City. And hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow crippling its very foundation. Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan - to sterilize Raccoon City. With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished. Six years had passed since that horrendous incident ..."_

Leon and Ashley rushed from the boiler room, breathless and panting. Leon spun around through the door and shot round after round at the stalking Iron Maiden creature. It screeched in pain, body violently shaking and brownish guts spurting from the holes in its gut. Leon acted fast and quickly shut the massive steel doors tightly. As powerful as the Iron Maiden's were, they could not break through solid steel doors.

The second Leon turned, he head Ashley gasp in horror. He noticed it too. Saddler.

The eerie man smiled oily when he spotted his two subjects. He raised a single hand. "I can feel them. Growing ever so strongly inside you." His eyes held that commanding look as he regarded the parasites worming their way wildly through Ashley and Leon.

Leon snarled. "Saddler!" he growled, rushing for the robed man.

Saddler simply rose a single hand to the advancing man. The Plagas inside Leon reacted to its master's call and Leon howled in agony, dropping to his knees. His stomach felt as if it would rip apart from the wriggling thing inside of him.

Saddler chuckled cruelly. "Perhaps you can resist, but you cannot disobey." he purred. He lifted his hand to Ashley now and the poor girl trembled in terror. "Now, come to me, Ashley." The command was subtle and in contrast to Leon's pain. Ashley fell immediately under his command and slowly walked toward Saddler, eyes red.

Leon winced and watched Ashley walk passed him. He seized a small homing device in his belt and tossed it silently against Ashley's back. Saddler smirked and took the girl's hand in his own, walking out of the room with her.

Leon clenched his teeth and the pain began to fade once Saddler was gone.

O

"Make sure she is taken care of." Saddler commanded, to two of the _Los Illuminados _priests. They nodded their heads silently and seized Ashley by both arms. Wincing, she was hurtled into a prison cell with a roughness that left her arms throbbing. She winced and noticed that Saddler was walking away. When they left, she broke down and started crying once more, wiping her eyes constantly. How was she going to get out of here now?

But just as Saddler commanded, the priests brought her food and water, all that they had within the facility at the time. Ashley refused to eat at all. Having not eaten for days, all she could do was hope that maybe Leon would come for her soon. She would not give them any form of satisfaction at all.

The massive door holding her imprisoned squealed open and Ashley looked up with a slight gasp. Saddler was walking into the room and his eyes narrowed when he noticed her food still there. He looked down at her rather harshly.

"Why won't you eat, my little pet?" he hissed, voice menacing, "Do you want to die of starvation?"

Ashley was scared of him, scared of the power he had over her, but she would do what Leon said and try to be defiant to the end. She pricked her chin up meeting his dark yellow eyes and struggled to make her voice hard.

"I'd rather die than be your slave!"

The bravado drew a bark of laughter from Saddler and he moved over to the table of food. "Hm, your new found bravado is charming!" he sneered, "However misguided as it may be." He seized the loaf of bread and meat in one tight fist and looked over at her. "Come here."

Ashley trembled in fear. She didn't want to do what he said, but she knew she'd be in agony if she disobeyed him. So she forced her feet to move until she was standing beside him. He pushed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to sit on the bed. He sat down beside her and tore a piece of meat, raising it to her lips. It smelled awful, but she knew he was giving her no choice. He raised an amused brow when she refused to take the offering.

"Hm, I would of hoped you knew how to feed yourself, my dear," he sneered, accented voice mocking, "I control your actions, but surely I don't have to do everything for you, do I?"

The words had the effect he had wanted and she ate the food from his hand. Glaring at him constantly, she snatched the food from his hand and shoved it into her mouth, not willing to become the label for his cruel humor.

Crumbs and meat bits spewed all over Saddler's robes, but he did not seem the least bit deterred. She gulped down the water quickly and he proceeded to take the other trays of food and feed those to her as well. Despite the fact she did not want to eat, the food was really not so bad. It only smelled horrid, but the meat almost tasted like the hamburgers she used to eat at her collage dorm. When she finished, Saddler let loose a chuckle, but this one held no menace to it.

"See? Now was that so hard?" he hissed.

Ashley glared at him. "I have to leave."

Saddler shook his head, clutching his staff tightly. "There is no leaving, Ashley," he told her, sternly, "You know that. You will be here until our task is done." He smiled coldly. "Besides, it will be so fun to watch Mr. Kennedy make an attempt to rescue you."

Ashley jumped up angrily and made a break for the door. "No! I won't let" She gave a sharp cry and stared down. A single, thick tentacle was wrapped around her waist. Following its path, she traced it back to Saddler's robes. He was smirking at her deviously.

"Ohh - _ho_! You tried to make a break for it!" he hissed, delighted with her defiance. "Hm, I so enjoy a game, Ashley Graham!"

Ashley struggled against the grip of the tentacle. She beat her fists against it, but it did no good. The nasty leathery membrane was too tough to do any kind of damage to Saddler whatsoever. If anything, it felt like tiny little baby fists.

Saddler chuckled as he watched her struggle. "Aww, poor little girl." he sneered. A second tentacle joined its brother, caressing the side of Ashley's face like a lover. She jerked away from the touch in disgust and pain. Saddler tilted his head with a grin.

"Let me go, you disgusting freak!" Ashley screamed.

Saddler grinned widely at that. "Freak?" he hissed, "Would you like to see a freak, Ashley?" And with that, the side of his face began to morph into something so frightening and hideous, Ashley screamed again. The left side of Saddler's face had cracked and split into a sick, Plagas mutation. Dripping jawline and bulging eye ridges. Small tentacles spread from his neck.

The tentacle wrapped around Ashley moved her toward Saddler. He jerked his hideous face in front of hers. For a moment, a tense and angry look crossed Saddler's face.

"You cannot appreciate the beauty in this power." he hissed, menacingly. "But soon, you will." The tentacle around her slid beneath her legs to caress them carefully. Ashley's face pinched and a gasp escaped her. What was he doing? Then, when it occurred to her what it was, she gave a cry and struggled even more.

"No! Stop!"

"Why should I?" Saddler challenged, a nasty smirk on his freakish face. He delighted himself in tormenting her with his tentacles. Then, he had an idea. A horrid twisted idea. "Perhaps I should learn more ... "

Ashley bit her lip when the tentacles began to touch her in places she wished would stop. An aching warmth spread throughout her thighs and back. She did not want to see what kind of face he was wearing, so she kept her eyes squeezed shut. Small whimpers escaped her when she felt one tentacle slide between her legs. She felt hot tears stinging her eyes. Ashley knew well what he was going to do to her. It was so scary for her to even think of. Her first time, she did not picture being with a tentacled monster maniac.

Saddler let out a rumbling sigh. "So soft ... " he breathed, his accented voice deepening to something with desire blended in it.

Ashley bit her lip and could not stop her tears now. "N ... no ... Saddler, stop ... Don't do this ... please ... " she begged.

Saddler delighted in the begging. He wormed another tentacle toward her breast and it carefully flicked against it, drawing a yelp from her. The sounds she made caused him to shiver as well. He enjoyed it so much.

"Oh ... oh ... " Ashley gasped, her stuttering sounds drawing a responding moan from Saddler.

"Open your eyes." he commanded.

Ashley had no idea what to do and could only do as he said. Her face was flushed as the tentacles continued their ministrations to her soft womanhood. It probed her slightly and from that small point, Saddler could fell her growing warmer and wetter.

"N - No ... " Ashley moaned, struggles far weaker now. Her body was giving in to the touches, even if her mind was not. This only proved to be even better for him. He smirked as she writhed from the probing tentacle, trying to get away from it. But it was no use. It slid deeply into her, drawing a sharp scream of pain. She was a virgin, he could tell and feel it inside of her.

"Do not struggle ... " Saddler hissed, voice deepening, "I don't want to have to hurt you."

Ashley was not sure how much of this she could take. It hurt so bad and she was sobbing strongly, face flushed and pink. Her small hands dug deeply into the tentacle encircling her waist. A small moan escaped her as the tentacle slowly began to pull out and push in again, a twisted form of sexual intercourse. In the midst of her moaning, she could make out heavy breathing inside the room. Daring a glance, she noticed need fluttering in Saddler's cold yellow eyes. For the moment, they watched each other.

"Hm, so the little girl is revealing herself?" Saddler sneered.

Ashley grimaced as the tentacle inside her began to pound her a little roughly. She could hear Saddler's slight shuddering sighs moving in rhythm with the tentacle's thrusting motions. Was he literally ... fucking her? Through the sex haze, she seized a drifting tentacle tightly.

Saddler's eyes grew wide in surprise when he saw her grasp one of his Plagas arms. She looked at him slowly and carefully, eyes misty from the pain. He stared back, brow raised in confusion and suspicion. And yet, he did not withdraw the tentacle.

"It ... it doesn't ... hurt ... " Ashley managed, between gasps. "A - Any - ny more ... " Her eyes slid shut and she brought the tentacle to her other hand and she slowly began to stroke it gently.

Saddler hissed sharply, the pleasure rocketing through his entire frame. When Ashley saw the effect it had, she curiously tried it again, only to have him sigh her name softly and shut his eyes with pleasure.

Ashley bit her lip and paused for a moment. She had forgotten she wasn't supposed to be pleasuring him at all. He opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Did I say to stop?" he hissed.

Ashley pursed her lips tightly and she felt the tentacle she had touched press insistently against her hands. She grasped it again and carefully stroked it. Saddler sighed and shut his eyes again, pursing his lips tightly with delight.

Forcing a smile, Ashley tried it again, dragging her hand against the tip and squeezing.

"_Ashley ... _" Saddler whispered, the tentacles tightening and flexing in sweet pleasure.

Ashley tried another trick. She remembered watching a porno by accident at her father's house when the guards were busy. He had gotten upset with her and told her never to do it again. Ashley hated being treated like a child, but her father knew best. And so, with those thoughts all behind her, she decided to try and do what she saw in the television. She lowered her head slightly, shyly, and carefully licked the tip of the tentacle. No sense in worrying about hygiene. He would only laugh at her about it anyway.

"Yesss ... " Saddler hissed, eyes losing focus and head tilting back.

Ashley shivered at the sounds, yelping when the tentacle inside of her jerked, sending prickling heat shooting clear up her back and thighs. She hoped that she could please her master, or else he'd only hurt her again.

_Master? Did I just think that?_

Ashley was startled when the tentacle around her yanked her down and Saddler forced his mouth against hers. Head spinning, she was forced to endure the rather talented mouth on hers, devouring, tasting and sucking harshly. His tongue slid into her mouth, sampling and thrusting against hers.

"Good ... " he moaned, "So good ... yes ... "

Sparing no expense, she carefully licked the tentacle tip once more and Saddler grunted with wild abandon. He shut his eyes and leaned back, gritting his teeth. He felt hot liquid flow toward his pelvic area, stimulating him to dizziness. He could not believe such an innocent little girl could do so well on her first try.

He felt a sweet warm mouth around his tentacle and his whole world practically blew around him. "Oh! Oh my - Ashley!" he gasped, seizing his own head.

_This is so horrible ..._ Ashley thought. But for reasons unknown, hearing such a powerful voice quiver with arousal sent heat lancing down her back. She watched Saddler's face pinch and all that apathy fell away to reveal a being in pain. But it was pain he was in.

"Ugh ... beg me ... call ... my name ... " he whispered to her, panting. He raised a brow when she did not comply.

She shook her head, determined not to falter. Trying to muster courage even though it was useless to her now. "...n...nn... no... ooh-ohhh..."

He shoved the tentacle harder into her and she cried out sharply in pain, " ... do it!" he commanded.

Ashley bit her lip and struggled to make herself sound believable. "Pl - Please ... "

"Please, what?"

"Please ... Saddler, master ... PLEASE!" Ashley practically screamed now, anger and humiliation in her cry.

"Good girl ... "

Saddler impaled her with the tentacle again and again, shuddering and muttering words in many different dialects. Words Ashley had never heard of. She could only make out some French and Spanish. It was almost too amusing to see him like this.

"Ahh...oh..." she cried.

Unsure quite what came over her, she carefully caressed the unwanted object with her tongue, tasting and suckling as gently as she could. Oddly enough, it tasted just like any other human body part, a little salty and without much else to taste. She watched him gasp and jerk on the bed, obviously in need for completion. When she sucked a little more, he tilted his head back and _howled_, clawing the sides in delight.

"Mmmm ... oh - that's so good, little one ... " he gasped. "You are ... making me da - hance ... "

The howl startled her, coming from one so usually silent and passive. Of course, sex is _supposed_ to feel good. And it became so precious to see this powerful and domineering man at her sudden mercy. It gave Ashley a sense of power and knowing now that _she _was in control. _SHE _was in control.

The tentacle buried within her shifted and she cried out, clenching the one in her hand tightly. And no sooner had that been done, Saddler's entire body clenched in a powerful climax, the cult leader shrieking her name to the heavens. Ashley followed behind him with a wail of her own.

O

Saddler stood calmly over the facility balcony edge, hood removed. He smirked and held a video phone close to his face, pressing several keys to reach Leon's radio frequency. Leon appeared on the small screen.

"Enjoy the reunion with your old friend?" Saddler crooned.

Leon scowled over the screen. "As a matter of fact, I did." he snapped.

"Wonderful. I wouldn't want my special guests on the island feeling unattended." Saddler hissed, delight in his voice.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Guess I'm supposed to thank you, right?"

Saddler noticed where Leon was in the background and he grinned. "Ah ... I have an idea. Since you're here, why don't I introduce you to 'it'." he sneered, "It should keep you busy." A chuckle escaped him.

Leon only smirked mockingly. "Can't remember the name? A senior moment, perhaps."

Saddler raised a long finger to the END button. "Enjoy the fun."

When the message ended, he glanced back toward Ashley's room and chuckled darkly.

_As will I ... Mr. Kennedy. _

O_  
_

_Note-_I feel so dir-tay ...


End file.
